


[podfic] october to april

by Fiannly



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, an author exposing herself as a big fucking sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: “Let’s get married,” he says, mildly surprised at the way his voice doesn’t even waver.Dan pauses mid-click, hands hovering over his keyboard. He glances down at Phil, one eyebrow quirked up. “What, like today?”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] october to april

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uselessphillie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessphillie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [october to april](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128105) by [uselessphillie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessphillie/pseuds/uselessphillie). 



**Text:** [october to april](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128105/)

 **Author:** [uselessphillie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessphillie/pseuds/uselessphillie)

 **Reader:** [fiannly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly)

 **Length:** 09:50

 **Download or stream:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VNVmMdSgOsmM7RdtF3vRk9vr_YBhMwEa) _(on google drive)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterPhoebe) or [tumblr](https://swissfuckingcheesegdi.tumblr.com/) or I have a [fandom podcast](http://hashtagfandom.life/)!


End file.
